Пулман, Филип
Фили́п Пу́лман ( ;р. 19 октября 1946 г., Норидж) — английский писатель, наиболее известный своей трилогией: «Тёмные начала» и тетралогией: «Удивительные приключения Салли Локхарт». Биография Отец будущего писателя служил в Королевских ВВС и мальчику пришлось много путешествовать по миру. Часть своего детства он провел в Австралии, а с 11 лет жил в Северном Уэльсе. Закончив школу, Филип Пулман продолжил обучение в Оксфорде, в Эксетер-колледже, где изучал английскую филологию. Позже он вернулся в Оксфорд, где двенадцать лет работал учителем в различных школах, а потом преподавал в Вестминстер-колледже — вёл курсы по викторианскому роману и фольклору. Со временем Пулман оставил преподавательскую деятельность, чтобы полностью посвятить себя писательскому делу. Хотя дебютная книга писателя относилась к «взрослой» литературе, ещё будучи учителем, он начал писать для детей. В основу части его романов легли пьесы, которые созданы для школьных постановок. Библиография # 1972 The Haunted Storm # 1976 Galatea # 1982 Count Karlstein # 1987 How to be Cool # 1989 Spring-Heeled Jack # 1990 The Broken Bridge # 1992 The White Mercedes # 1993 The Wonderful Story of Aladdin and the Enchanted Lamp # 1995 Clockwork or All Wound Up # 1995 The Firework-Maker’s Daughter # 1998 Mossycoat # 1998 The Butterfly Tattoo (re-issue of The White Mercedes) # 1999 I was a Rat! or The Scarlet Slippers # 2000 Puss in Boots: The Adventures of That Most Enterprising Feline # 2004 The Scarecrow and his Servant The New-Cut Gang # 1994 Thunderbolt’s Waxwork # 1995 The Gasfitter’s Ball Салли Локхарт # 1985 Рубин во мгле # 1985 Тень «Полярной звезды» # 1990 Тигр в колодце # 1994 Оловянная принцесса Трилогия «Тёмные начала» # 1995 Северное сияние (в США вышла под названием «Золотой компас») # 1997 Чудесный нож # 2000 Янтарный телескоп Продолжение «Тёмных начал» # 2003 Оксфорд Лиры # 2008 Однажды на севере # 2009 Книга Пыли (публикация ожидается) Пьесы # 1990 Frankenstein # 1992 Sherlock Holmes and the Limehouse Horror Нон-фикшн # 1978 Ancient Civilisations # 1978 Using the Oxford Junior Dictionary Экранизации * 2006 — «Рубин во мгле» (TV) * 2007 — «Тень „Полярной звезды“» (TV) * 2007 — «Золотой компас» * 2008 — «Татуировка в виде бабочки»(The Butterfly Tattoo) Награды 2007 год — премия Карнеги. Роман «Северное сияние» («Northern Lights», в США — «Golden Compass»), первый в трилогии, назван лучшей книгой для детей последних семидесяти лет. 2005 год — Премия имени Астрид Линдгрен 2001 год — World Fantasy Лучший автор года 2001 год — The British Book Awards Лучший автор года Престижная британская литературная премия вручается лучшему автору года. Жюри состоит из представителей разных отраслей. 2001 год — The Whitbread Prize Лучшая книга года Премия вручается с 1971 г. за лучшую книгу прошедшего года. Считается одной из самых престижных премий в мире литературы. Основной критерий — качество произведения. «Янтарный телескоп» (3-я книги трилогии) стал первой детской книгой за всю историю существования премии, победившей в номинации «Лучшая книга года». 2001 год — Номинация на The Booker Prize 1996 год — The Guardian Prize Ежегодная премия газеты «Гардиан», присуждается автору лучшей книги, опубликованной в Великобритании за год. Жюри состоит из известных писателей и редактора раздела литературы. 1995 год — British Fantasy Society Лучший роман 1995 год — The Carnegie Medal Самая престижная награда в детской литературе, вручается с 1936 г. Получает широкое освещение в прессе. Жюри состоит из представителей ассоциации библиотекарей. Критика Произведения Филиппа Пулмана неоднократно подвергались критике со стороны религиозных организаций за ярко выраженный антиклерикализм и отрицательное отношение к религии«Золотой компас», или Не все то золото, что блестит. Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * * Сайт российского издательства книг Филипа Пулмана * — русскоязычное сообщество Живого журнала, посвящённое творчеству Филипа Пулмана Категория:Филип Пулман Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 19 октября Категория:Родившиеся в 1946 году Категория:Родившиеся в Великобритании Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Выпускники Оксфордского университета Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Сказочники Категория:Командоры ордена Британской империи bg:Филип Пулман br:Philip Pullman ca:Philip Pullman cs:Philip Pullman da:Philip Pullman de:Philip Pullman en:Philip Pullman eo:Philip Pullman es:Philip Pullman fa:فیلیپ پولمن fi:Philip Pullman fr:Philip Pullman he:פיליפ פולמן it:Philip Pullman ja:フィリップ・プルマン la:Philippus Pullman lt:Philip Pullman ms:Philip Pullman nl:Philip Pullman nn:Philip Pullman no:Philip Pullman pl:Philip Pullman pt:Philip Pullman ro:Philip Pullman simple:Philip Pullman sk:Philip Pullman sl:Philip Pullman sv:Philip Pullman th:ฟิลิป พูลแมน uk:Філіп Пуллман zh:菲利普·普爾曼